


You are the girl I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl

by OrionPax



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at the age of 15 the first words your soulmate will say to you appear on your skin somewhere. A good system that has lead to many happy couples. Unfortunately for Korra it turns out that being the avatar has unexpected side effects and it's not going to be so easy for her to find her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In her dream Korra was surrounded by a crowd of people. She knew it was a dream because she had been having the same one since she was a little girl. All these people seemed to know her and wanted to say hello to her. But Korra was looking for someone. She didn't know who she was looking for but she was desperate to find whoever it was. There was a tugging in her chest that pulled her forwards. So she kept moving in hopes that maybe this time she would be able to finish the dream. She had to push her way through all the people pressing in towards her to make any progress. "Yes hello, good to see you too. Excuse me can I just squeeze through here?" She said as she tried to fight against the flood.

A beam of light shining through a crack in the curtains fell on her eyes and woke her from the dream. She groaned and rolled over, at this time of year at the South Pole the sun rose far too early for her liking. As always she woke with the vague feeling that she had almost found the person she was looking for. When Korra had first started having the dreams she thought it might be something to do with her mind processing the fact she was the avatar. But then her parents told her about soulmates. Out there was someone who was a match for her and their souls were reaching for each other. The dreams were a result of that. Everyone dreamed something different but it was always something metaphorical and it didn't take a genius to work out that the person she was looking for was her soulmate. This of course made the dream meaningless since it gave her no clues at all to work with.

But if she wanted clues then today was the day she was waiting for. When someone reached age 15 the first words their soulmate would say to them appeared on their skin somewhere. Korra had asked why this happened a lot as a kid but she soon found out that no one actually knew. They all just trusted it to work.

Korra sat up and rubbed at her eyes. In one way waking up early was a good thing since she had been born in the early hours. When her time of birth hit she would be able to see what words to listen out for as soon as possible. Everyone's words were in different spots but her parents had them on their palms so maybe hers would be there two. Resting her hands palms up in her lap Korra tried to fight off the tiredness trying to pull her back into bed. Soon she was rewarded as her left palm tingled and slowly, one letter after the other, words faded into existence. 'What? What is it?' appearing spiralling from the centre of her right palm outwards. Korra tilted her head to the side. It wasn't very informative but it was at least something more than the dreams had ever given her. She was just thinking of going back to sleep when she saw that it wasn't done. More letters started appearing, faster now.

They looped around the base of her middle finger and then covered the back of her hand. Several lines of words extended from her wrist until they disappeared into the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing. By the time Korra had torn off the garment her entire torso was covered in the looping pattern. The words came to a stop just before her left elbow and halfway down her thighs. A mess of sentence fragments was scattered over almost her whole body. "What kind of sick joke is this?" She yelled and stomped her foot on the floor hard enough to shake the room.

There was a bang on the door of the room and a voice called through. "Everything alright in there Korra?" One of the patrolling White Lotus guards must have heard her and felt her earth bending.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Korra called back.

"Ok well I will be around if you need anything." He said and Korra listened hard for his retreating footsteps.

When he had left she flopped face down on her bed. "Eh who needs a soulmate anyway, I'm too busy being the avatar." She mumbled through a mouthful of pillow.

 

*******

Tonraq and Senna arrived at the compound around noon. Korra had been waiting for them and ran to her mother's arms the moment the gates were opened for them. Senna held her tight and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday Korra."

"Sorry we haven't had a chance to get together for a while." Tonraq said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder. "It's good to see you."

Korra pulled away but didn't quite break the hug just yet. "No it's fine, I've been really busy practicing earthbending. My test is in a week so I have to be ready for it."

"Well keep up the good work, I'm sure you'll pass with flying colours just like your waterbending test." Tonraq said. "Oh is Katara around? I sliced my hand open last night and was thinking while I was here I could pop my head in and see if she could patch me up."

"Oh she's always kinda scarce today." Korra said with a glance in the direction of Katara's hut. "It's understandable given the situation."

Tonraq's expression faltered. "Oh yes of course." Korra's birthday happened at exactly the same time as Aang's death. But over the years Korra had caught the odd glance of Katara on the day and she didn't seem that sad. Just had her own private way of morning his passing. And she had never held it against Korra.

"But don't you have something to show us?" Senna said breaking the tense atmosphere. "Someone just turned 15 and I'm excited."

"Yeah mum you sound more excited than me." Korra moved to remove her glove and then thought better of it. She turned and moved for the building that housed her sleeping quarters and her eating area. "Let's go inside, where it's warm, for this." As her parents sat cross-legged at the table Korra waved her hand in the direction of the fire pit and exhaled. The fire burst roaring into life warming the room quickly. She took her seat and looked from Tonraq to Senna. "This is going to be kinda weird. I'm not sure if maybe something went wrong. Maybe it's best to just show you." Both of them were looking at her in confusion but neither said anything just yet. Korra slipped off her gloves, jacket, and shirt leaving her in her small undershirt. She pulled up the hem to show off the words spiralling around her belly button.

Tonraq hung his mouth open to say something but nothing came out. Senna did manage to speak up after a little while. "Maybe your soulmate is just going to be giving a speech when you first meet them?"

"Yeah I bet that's it." Tonraq said finding his voice. "Our little girl is going to marry a politician or a chief of industry or something. I'm so proud."

Korra let out a chuckle. "Ok first of all I'm the avatar I can't exactly marry up. I am the upest up there is. As for the speech idea I doubt it. I've looked over it and it's all sentence fragments and doesn't follow on from each other." She slumped down on the floor next to the table.

"Well I'm sure you'll work it out dear. I know from experience you'll run into your soulmate when you least expect it." Senna said and Tonraq nodded in agreement. "But it's your birthday so it's not time for doom and gloom. We did get you something but do you want it now or should we eat first?"

"After we eat, I'm more curious as to how you cut your hand open dad." Korra said.

Tonraq opened his mouth but Senna cut him off. "He was playing with his spear like a little boy."

"I was not." Tonraq grumbled. "I was sharpening it and then I slipped."

"Like I said he was playing with it." Senna said turning to Korra and giving her and over exaggerated look of exasperation.

Korra could barely contain her laughter at this point.

 

*******

It was a few days later that Korra next saw Katara. She had just finished her morning exercise routine when Katara came to the door of the training gym. The conversation didn't take long to come around to Korra's new soulmate mark. The same thing had happened with almost everyone Korra had spoken to and while she didn't hold it against Katara she was getting tired of being reminded. "I don't get why everyone care's so much. It's my soulmate not any of yours." She grumbled.

"Oh they are just getting over excited that they might soon know who the avatar is going to marry. Your parents are watching their daughter grow up before their very eyes so cut them a little slack." Katara said. "As for me, well some of us are just silly old ladies who remember what it was like to be a 15 year old girl."

"Eh I've got avatar stuff to get on with anyway." Korra went to the nearest window and opened it up. Putting her hands to her mouth she yelled. "Hey if my soulmate wants to just spontaneously appear that would be super convenient! No? Ok back to earthbending training for me." She shut the window and shrugged at Katara.

"Now Korra is there a reason you are avoiding the question?" Katara said.

Korra sighed and pulled up her shirt. "Apparently something got a little lost in translation."

Katara didn't seem shocked at all. "Oh you got that as well. I always did wonder if that was an avatar thing or an Aang thing. This answers that question. I'm sorry I should have warned you this might happen."

"Wait what?" Korra said. "You knew this might happen?"

Katara smiled at her calmingly. "Oh yes the very same thing happened to Aang when he turned 15. That's all the soulmate marks of every avatar to come before you and somewhere in all of that is what your soulmate will say to you in your first meeting. But since me and Aang had already met and the words I received on my hip it was pretty easy to work out we were soulmates. It's too bad you won't have it as easy."

"Nah it's ok. Without a challenge then it wouldn't be worth it." Korra said. Now she knew it was an avatar side effect she wasn't so worried. Part of her had wondered if something she had done had broken whatever it was that made the mark appear. "Hey out of curiosity which words are yours?"

"Oh it has been a while let me think. I believe it was 'What? What is it?'."

Korra pulled off her glove and held her palm out. "Oh yeah I saw that when they first showed up. Right there."

At that moment one of the members of the White Lotus entered the room, an earthbender. "You asked for a sparring partner?"

Korra looked over to the clock on the wall, it was already getting into late morning. "Oh yeah I wanted to go over a move I've been working on. The practice dummies help but I need a live target to perfect it. You don't mind if we cut this conversation sort do you Katara?"

"Oh no of course. And I'm sure you'll find your soulmate when you least expect it. So don't worry and just let the universe work it out, it's quite good at doing that if given the chance." Katara said and then headed for the door.

The earthbender gave Korra a look. "Oh that's right you got your soulmate mark, am I the lucky man?"

Korra rolled her eyes and stomped her foot, the shockwave staggered the guy so she could easily push him over. "No nothing about sparing partners. And if guys keep asking me that I might just have to start dating only women."


	2. Chapter 2

'Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all.'

Asami had wondered about her soul mate mark since it had first appeared, on the inside of her left forearm, three years ago. What was the context for that going to be? It sounded so aggressive for her soulmate to say to her. As an engineer Asami was good at solving puzzles but this one was tough. She was distracted thinking about it one day when a boy ran out right in front of her moped. Asami swerved but she still struck him.

Jumping from her moped Asami rushed over to him. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" She said as she unbuckled her helmet and took it off.

He pushed himself up and put a hand to his head. "How could you not see me? I mean I was ju-juss-" He cut himself off as he looked up at her. "I was, I, I. Wow. I was, ahem." He was looking at her with wonder and she noticed a blush on his cheeks.

Asami held out her hand for him. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I am such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice." He brushed himself off and tested his joints to make sure everything was still attached.

The word practice sparked something in Asami's mind and she suddenly noticed who it was she was talking to. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets."

He smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, that's me." That was just great, she had nearly run over one of her favourite players. But now he was looking at her again in that way. Had she said something to make him think she was his soulmate? This was all becoming a huge mess faster than she could keep up with.

"I am so embarrassed." Asami said covering her face. She held out her hand to Mako again, this time for a shake. "My name's Asami. Before we go any further I want to just say, I hope I'm not leading you on. We aren't soulmates." She pulled up her sleeve to show that her mark didn't match what he had said to her.

Mako's eyes widened for a moment and then he waved his hands in front of him. "Oh don't worry about that. I don't put much stock in the whole soulmate thing. Why should I let some fancy magic choose who I fall for?"

"But aren't you curious what your words mean at least?" Asami asked.

"Naw mine are 'I didn't expect my body guard to be a cute guy.' which makes no sense." Mako said. "I'm not a body guard I'm an athlete. I can't imagine the weird series of events that would lead to me being anyone's body guard."

Asami looked down at her own arm. "Yes, mine are a little unusual as well. Let me make this whole mess up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, Kuang's Cuisine."

"Uh, Kuang's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy." Mako said.

Thinking it over Asami realised Kuang's was rather fancy. But they served good food and Mako deserved that after being hit by her. She pulled her helmet back on and got on her moped. "I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. So, it's a date?"

Mako shuffled his feet. "Uh, yeah. I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Asami smiled and started up her moped. With a small wave she turned and left. She now had to decide not only what she was going to wear but also what Mako was going to wear. But over all she was looking forwards to dinner.

*******

The date was a grand success. Asami had a lot of fun with Mako talking about pro-bending, which was something she didn't get to talk about often. But it soon came out that the Fire Ferrets were broke so they couldn't compete. Lucky for them Asami's father was Hiroshi Sato, the head of Future Industries, the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City. So Asami had done the logical thing and invited Mako to the factory. Now all she had to do was actually ask her father if that was ok. When she had gotten changed after her date she went to find him.

He was in his study working on something, he slid it under another stack of papers when she knocked on the open door. "Oh Asami I didn't realise it was you. I didn't expect you back so soon, I hope nothing went wrong with the date."

"Oh no the date was lovely. The two of us really hit it off actually." Asami said walking into the room. She glanced at the stack of paper but her father had hidden what he had been working on too well. "Making some top secret new plans? New Satomobile or something?"

"Yes. Something like that. Not ready for the public eye just yet, even if that public eye is in the head of my daughter." Hiroshi took off his glasses and rubbed the corners of his eyes. "But I've been staring at numbers and diagrams too long and could do with a break. So tell me about this boy. I want to know more about your soulmate."

Asami sat in the chair across the desk from Hiroshi. "Actually Mako isn't my soulmate, still looking for them. That's not a problem is it?" Asami searched her father's face for any sign of displeasure.

But Hiroshi didn't seem upset at all. "Well if you like the boy then I say it's a decent way to pass the time while you look. As long as you both know that things are over as soon as one of your soulmates arrives."

"I can't just drop Mako for some new stranger that seems so mean." Asami said. As she often did when thinking about it, she pulled up her sleeve and looked at the mark.

"Oh to be young and naive again." Hiroshi said with a slight smile. "But trust this old man, everything changes when your soulmate appears. And to be fair, Mako was a stranger yesterday wasn't he?"

Asami let out a small yawn, it was getting late and she was full of good food. "I guess you're right. That's a problem for another day though. There is one more thing I wanted to ask you. When would be convenient for me to bring Mako to the factory? He really wants to meet you."

*******

Since she was dating Mako and, after Mako's visit to the factory, her father was sponsoring the team Asami now had a way to meet the two other members of the fire ferrets. Meeting the avatar would be quite the honour anyway, but meeting the avatar who was also one of her favourite athletes had Asami more than a little star struck. Asami was quickly introduced to Mako's brother Bolin but the third ferret was much more elusive. Unfortunately Korra's schedule had her so busy that it was almost impossible to catch her.

The chance finally came when Councilman Tarrlok threw a lavish gala in Korra's honour. Asami had snagged an invite thanks to her father's importance to the city, Mako and Bolin would be there as her guests. Mako had promised that this time Asami would meet Korra no matter how busy she was. He honestly wouldn't shut up about how great Korra was and how Asami would love her the whole drive to City Hall. The only time he stopped was when he got interrupted by a rather excited Bolin. On entering the car the first thing Bolin had done was to complement Asami's dress and thank Hiroshi for both the money and the lift to City Hall.

They all arrived with plenty of time to mingle before the guest of honour showed up. Mako and Bolin mostly just followed Asami around since they didn't really know anyone like she did. Before long Asami heard a commotion at the front of the hall and turned to see Korra up close for the first time. She looked beautiful dressed in what was clearly a water tribe style dress. It wasn't the latest fashion here in republic city, a fact the cheap tabloids would likely wring a few weeks’ worth of material out of. But to Asami it looked amazing, nothing else would suit Korra the way this dress did. She even had some twirling designs tracing over her arms that must be some kind of water tribe body art. Asami idly wondered if they were permanent tattoos or just temporary adornment for the gala.

Mako nudged Asami and she jumped slightly. She slipped her arm in his. "Come on, let's go meet the avatar." He led her through the crowd towards where Korra, Tarrlok and Hiroshi were talking and called out. "Hey, Korra!"

"This is my daughter, Asami." Hiroshi said.

Asami smiled at Korra and said. "It's lovely to meet you. Mako told me so much about you." As she spoke she felt an odd twinge at the back of her brain. Like something important was happening. As the last syllable left her mouth she finally worked out how the puzzle came together. She was perfectly setting up Korra to say what she said next.

"Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

The avatar was her soulmate.

That was a sentence Asami never expected to come up. She was so blown away she lost track of the conversation the continued on without her and when she raised herself she saw Korra walking away with Tarrlok. Mako gave Asami's arm a squeeze. "I'm sorry that was such a short meeting. But you can come to practice sometime and I'm sure she'll have more time for you then."

"She seemed grumpy, I hope it wasn't me." Asami said slightly distractedly. Her mind was on her soulmate mark. Korra should have responded somehow when Asami greeted her with the words marked somewhere on her. But she seemed more preoccupied by being mad at Mako than anything else. Was she not listening properly? Or maybe there was some mix up and Korra had just happened to say what Asami's mark said.

Bolin laughed. "Naw she's just kinda stressed out. Our girl Korra is rather out of place in these fancy smancy functions. She's way more at home when she's punching things." He leaned in to Asami and stage whispered. "Most of the time those things are Mako."

"Now hang on a second. First of all, what do you mean 'our girl'? Second, she doesn't punch me very much. Just when I lose focus at practice." Mako said, subconsciously rubbing the bruise on his arm that he had got from the latest such incident.

Asami couldn't help chuckling, even more so when Bolin continued to rile Mako. "Yeah that happens kind of all the time. But I understand, anyone would be distracted when stood near the rippling Adonis that is your brother. Don't you agree fair lady Asami?"

Placing a hand to her forehead Asami let out a mock sigh. "Oh indeed. We are only lucky your suit has sleeves or every woman in the house would swoon."

The music in the background changed to something a little more upbeat and Bolin's ears pricked up. "Oh hey Asami wanna go dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Asami said slipping her arm out of Mako's and following Bolin to the dance floor.

"Wait what about me?" Mako called after them.

"You can dance with me next bro." Bolin said laughing again and Asami was happy to let herself get swept up into his good mood. But Korra was still on her mind. She would have to talk to her properly the next chance she got.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhm, it's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the fire ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?" Mako said as he Korra and Bolin huddled in the middle of the training room. They had been training hard as they could the last few days and it was good to have the whole team in one place. Something that wasn't as easy as it should be these days. But he could hardly blame Korra for being the avatar.

"We're ready!" Bolin and Korra said.

"Not quite." Came the familiar voice of Asami. Mako broke the huddle to see her walking in the door with three bundles of clothing in her arms. She put them down on a bench and unfurled one to reveal the top half of the new future industries version of the uniforms for the fire ferrets. "You'll need these."

"Hey Asami." Mako said moving over to her side.

Asami held the uniform up against Mako. "Good morning Mako."

Mako took it from her and turned it around so he could get a good view of the front. As expected they were much finer quality than the ones they had been able to get beforehand. "These new uniforms look great."

Looking past him at the others Asami smiled. "And I'm sure all three of you are going to look good in them. But I just wanted to suggest trying them on. That way I can make any last minute changes if you need them before the game tonight." Mako turned back to see Bolin giving a thumbs up but Korra seemed a bit put out.

She grabbed her bag and the uniform Asami offered her before heading to the women's locker room. "Fine but then I'm out of here. I need to do some training with Tenzin before the match."

"Don't tire yourself out too much." Mako called after her. Korra waved to indicate she had heard him but didn't respond.

Asami handed Bolin and Mako their uniforms. "Hey I need to have a quick word with Korra while she's here."

"Anything we should be worried about?" Mako asked.

"No it's just... Female stuff." Asami said and Mako got suddenly awkward. "I'll be out to check how you guys look when I'm done talking with her."

*******

Asami had made the fire ferrets try on their uniforms for a very specific reason. It would separate Korra from the boys for a small amount of time. Asami wanted to try and ferret out why Korra hadn’t said anything when they met. She couldn't just go up to her and say 'Hi I'm your soulmate' because if it turned out that it was just a coincidence Korra had said Asami's words then she would just look silly. What she had forgotten to take into account was the fact this meant Korra would be changing. "Hey Korra I wanted to ask you some..." Asami said as she rounded the corner into the locker room but trailed off. Korra had removed the protective padding already and Asami had walked in just in time to see Korra pull off her top. The muscles across Korra's bare back and arms made Asami's voice bunch up in her throat and refuse to come out. The tattoos Korra had only made to make the movement of her muscles even more defined.

"In or out Sato." Korra said glancing over her shoulder. "I'm not going to bite."

Not entirely trusting the truth behind that statement Asami took a step forwards. She was now in arms reach of Korra and was trying very hard not to think about that fact. Clearing her throat she managed to speak again. "Yes I had a question or two if you didn't mind."

Korra grunted as she loosened her belt and shuffled her pants down to her ankles. "Let's hurry this up shall we? I'm sure you have a lunch date with Mako to get to or something."

"Oh actually me and Mako aren't a thing anymore." Asami said. She put a hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear as an excuse to turn her head and look away from Korra. "We decided to hold off and be just friends. I thought he would have mentioned it to you by now to be honest."

Korra half turned so she was actually looking at Asami. "No, I guess he didn't have a chance yet. I hope there wasn't any problems."

Asami wondered about showing off her soulmate mark and seeing if it got a reaction but thought better of it. "Nothing like that. In fact it was quite a friendly split. I do really like Mako and I would like to think he likes me back but it just wouldn't work after I found my soulmate."

"Oh that's great." Korra said with the hint of a smile, like she had decided Asami wasn't a threat any more. Having had her eye on Korra ever since the gala it hadn't taken Asami long to work out Korra had her eye on someone else. That person was Mako which made anyone he was dating a problem to Korra. Korra pointed past Asami. "Hey I dumped my new uniform just behind you there, can you pass it over?”

"Yes of course." Asami almost jumped at the chance to not look at Korra and her amazing body for a little longer. The uniform had been tossed onto the bench just behind Asami.

Korra took the shirt and pulled it over her head. She said turning around all the way now she was mostly covered up. "So do I know the guy?"

That was a big question. Asami took a moment to think about how to answer. "Well I'm not sure if you do. She's another pro bender. A great player and very handsome. And it would be a grave error not to mention her amazing biceps."

"Doesn't sound immediately familiar. Maybe I'll see them in one of the tournament rounds." Korra said.

It was very important that Asami moved the conversation away from Korra's amazing biceps. She picked the first thing that came to mind. "So those are tattoos then. When I saw you at the gala I figured they might be some fancy body art for the celebration."

Korra huffed a little. "It's actually neither. All this junk is my soulmate mark."

Asami was taken aback. "All of that?"

"Yeah it's an avatar thing. I have my mark along with ever other avatar's all bundled together into this mess." Korra gestured to her body even though most of the marks were now hidden under her shirt. "The worst part is as soon as any one finds out that they start faking that they are my soulmate. Being with the avatar is a pretty big thing so I can understand the motive. Doesn't stop it being annoying though."

This revelation meant two things for Asami. First she was sure now that Korra was her soulmate. Second she couldn't just out and say it or Korra would think she was another groupie or something. She would have to somehow get Korra to realise the fact on her own. But how was a whole different kettle of skunk fish. For now she had to step back and work out her next move. "Well this conversation has been delightful but I will let you finish getting dressed." Asami turned towards the door.

"Hey Asami." Korra said. "Does this uniform come with anything for my legs? I'm sure the boys won't mind but I might get a bit cold."

Asami looked down and realised she was still clutching Korra's trousers in her hands and had almost left with them. "Oh gosh I am so sorry." She practically threw them at Korra in her hurry to escape.

*******

Pulling the last strap on her padding tight Korra looked herself over. She had to admit the future industries uniform looked good and it felt like a good fit. Korra stretched a bit and moved her arms about. It didn't restrict her movement in any major way. Which was to be expected since they had all had their measurements taken meticulously by the tailor hired by the Satos. This level of quality is what having money got you apparently. "I could get used to this." Korra said to the empty room.

She pulled the locker door open all the way so she could look at herself in the mirror on the inside. The team colours had been retained and the only visual difference was the logo on the front, a tiny price to pay to get into the championship. That thought got Korra thinking about the other players she knew. Slightly delayed Korra's brain finally picked up on the fact Asami had used the female pronoun for her soulmate. "Good for her, boys are stupid." She said thinking for a moment about Mako. Then she went back to the other teams. There weren't a lot of ladies in the probending league and, as athletes in a sport that made heavy use of the upper body, they all had pretty great biceps. Not as great as Korra's of course. Maybe Asami's soulmate was one of the Rabaroos.

"Hey Korra come out here, we wanna get a look at you." Bolin's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Just a second." Korra called back. Thinking about Asami's soulmate could wait. It was more important to keep her mind focused on pro bending and avatar stuff. She stuffed her training uniform back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Stepping back into the training hall she saw Mako and Bolin dressed up in their matching uniforms. Bolin grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Mako. He threw an arm around each of their shoulders and grinned at Asami. "So how do we look?"

Asami's eyes met Korra's for a second before she answered. "You look like a team that's going to win. Does everything fit alright?"

"It's a bit pinchy on my elbows." Bolin said tugging at the offending piece of clothing.

Mako crouched down to indicate his ankles. "And the hem of mine doesn’t go down quite far enough."

From somewhere Korra hadn't been paying attention to Asami had retrieved a note pad and written down the two complaints. "Ok sure, I'll get those fixed up by the time you play tonight. Korra anything for you?"

"Oh no I'm good. It's perfect as far as I can tell."

Asami put the notebook away. "Well a perfect uniform for a perfect body then."

"I- what?" Korra said looking up at Asami properly.

"Oh nothing." Asami said as if only just realising what she had said. "I just meant you have an athlete’s body."

"Right. Of course." Korra muttered. "Hey can I head out now? I've got training to get to and the vain in Tenzin's forehead is probably ready to pop so I shouldn't be any later than I already am."

"Yes yes go on. You can all head out." Asami said before turning away to face Bolin. "But before you go Bolin can I have a word with you?"


End file.
